


View

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, Groping, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's going to take a second to enjoy the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand. There are non-con elements in every part of this 'verse.

The snap on Dean’s jeans opens with a tiny _pop_ and Sam slowly lowers the zipper before slipping a hand inside. He looks up to gauge his brother’s reaction, just managing to jerk his head aside as Dean’s forehead nearly collides with his. Sam laughs as he easily blocks the knee that’s taking aim at his crotch and freezes Dean in place.

_Now, where were we_? Both hands dip beneath Dean’s waistband, one cupping his soft cock as the other probes between his tightly clenched ass cheeks. _Think you can keep me out, Dean_?

Sam tugs Dean’s jeans down, lifting one leg then the other to slide them off completely. They vanish the second they clear Dean’s toes and Sam sits back to admire the view. It’s not the first time he’s seen his brother’s body of course; Dean’s hardly modest. It’s the first time that body’s been set up for his viewing pleasure though and he’s going to enjoy every second of it.

He reaches out again, releasing Dean just enough that he can twist and squirm trying to evade his brother’s touch. _That’s it, baby. Move like that when I’m inside you and this will be even better_.


End file.
